


Accident

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x22 Leggo My EgoAftermath of Aaron’s accidental kiss  with Diane and a filler piece with Aaron and Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Billy Kronk, Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Diane Grad, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Diane Grad/Camille Shutt
Kudos: 1





	Accident

“It was an accident”Aaron tried explaining away to Camille 

“I can’t believe you kissed Diane”Camille raised her voice a few octaves in disbelief 

“You and I had a fight so we weren’t together”Aaron says 

“That doesn’t make it right”Camille replies 

“Diane isn’t into me like that”Aaron responsex

“As if that’s supposed to give me some sort of relief”Camille said

“Diane was telling me about her fears about marrying Kronk”Aaron says 

“You still shouldn’t have kissed her”Camille tells him


End file.
